It's Scientifically Unexplainable
by justanotherboneshead
Summary: Russ is on the run, and now Brennan/Booth have to take in their 16 year old niece Skylar Brennan, and worse they have to stop a certain assistant from making googly eyes. OOh
1. A New Family

Bones got the call early in the morning. She didn't want to wake Booth up, so she whispered into the phone. She unseeingly couldn't escape his grasp so she knew there was only one other choice. She started to shake him slightly.

He groaned. "Five more minutes, Bones."

She sighs "We don't have 5 more minutes Booth."

Booth noticed the distress in his wife's tone, so he released his arm from around her, and she got up, grabbed a pile of clothes, and then started to get dressed.

After a couple moments, he proceeded to ask "What's up?"

She walks out of the bedroom, with a single word response. "Sky."

He immediately recognized the actual meaning to what otherwise seemed like a corny smart-ass response. He got dressed, and as she was downstairs making breakfast he went to wake up Christine.

While waiting for Booth, Bones cooked up some eggs, and made toast. She looked at her phone, noticing it was a text from Zack, he assistant.

**We've got a body, meet me at the scene?**

She yells up to Booth "Case!"

He proceeds downstairs, with a fully dressed Christine. She although was not fully awake, her long blonde hair fell in front of her face, and dropped over her sleepy blue eyes. Booth checked his phone, and a text from the FBI had come as well.

Bones looks to Booth, expecting a slight bit of doubt in his tone, but instead is firm and ordering almost. "We have to go she needs us. She needs you."

A couple minutes later, they arrived at a building, Booth helped Christine out of the car, she was wide awake now, a little grumpy, but awake. He held his daughter's hand, and linked his other arm to his wife's, and they proceeded into the child service's building.

Zack was worried Dr. Brennan had not gotten his text, he and one of the interns, Wendell, proceeded to the crime scene.

Bones and Booth sat in the waiting room for an hour, before the clerk said "Paperwork has been filed she's all yours."

They led them to a more decorated and nicer room. A social worker and teenager were talking. It was her. She resembled herself in so many ways, but mainly she reminded Bones of her own mother.

Booth coughed causing the social worker to turn and smile. And as the girl turned her eyes light up and she nearly charged at Bones, gripping her in tight bear hug as she shouted "Aunt Tempy."

Bones wrapped her arms around the girl, and she says "Oh Sky." The girl turned to Booth who was now carrying Christine, in question, but passed it over, looking back to Bones.

Booth got a good look at her. _God, does she look even more like Bones. _Booth had met her once before, around the time when Christine was born. Sky had been a dorky little twelve-year-old.

Sky cleared her throat and says "Is that Christine, she's gotten so big."

Bones laughs "It's been four years."

Christine looks to her father, who put her down to meet Sky, and Bones says "Christine, this is your cousin Sky. She's gonna come live with us while Uncle Russ is away."

Booth noticed Sky's eyes looked like they had just taken a bullet. She brushed it off, and Christine says "Did Uncle Russ die?"

Bones' eyes looked hurt, at the thought, but she said "No Christine. He's simply away on work."

Christine redirects her attention to Sky and says "Is he a spy?"

Bones laughed as she imagined her older brother a spy, well he was good at pretending and hiding. Sky laughed as well, and said "Kind of. But it's a secret you can't tell no one ok?"

Christine nods. Bones looks down at her phone as it went off again.

**Wendell and I have moved the body Dr. B. Is everything alright? –Zack**

Bones looked to Booth and says "I have to get back to the lab. You ought to get to work as well."

Booth says "Christine's got school. What about Sky?" He looked to make sure the teen couldn't hear them, but she and Christine were playing patty cake over in the chairs, full of laughter.

"I'll have to take her to the lab with me, Booth. There's no other choice."

Booth looks back to Sky and says "You really think she could handle a dead body, with everything that's going on with Russ."

Bones says "She's 16, Booth. And besides, Russ is just away."

Booth says "Running away."

She gives him a hard look and she turns her attention back to the girls. She smiles "Christine's got school, and Booth has work, so Sky do you mind coming down to the lab with me?"

Sky gets up, with excitement, and says "Yeah. I always loved when you used to read your murder books to me. Reality help keep the illusion nightmares away."Bones looked down to her feet.

_How much was she like me?_ She ignored it and together they walked out, almost like a family.


	2. Showing the Ropes

**Disclaimer: I've left Hart like a hundred messages, but I don't own Bones. I own Sky though. **

* * *

><p>Zack paced the platform, while Wendell set up the bones. Wendell snarled "Kid you're going to create a hole in the platform, calm down."<p>

Zack says "That's impossible, my feet couldn't tear through this metal. And I'm not a kid."

Wendell states "Technically you are, since you're still not allowed to drink, you're a kid."

Zack says "Am I the only one that doesn't have a problem with me being 19?"

A voice carries "I don't."

Zack's eyes met a girl's. Sky's exactly, he just didn't know it yet. He tried to cough up a few words, but only managed to get out a 'wow.' Which he decided to just not talk, to keep himself from saying it again.

Wendell steps up "Uh miss, can we help you?"

Bones comes in from the bone room and said "Zack, has Cam examined the remains?"

Cam shouts from nearby "It's all yours Dr. Brennan."

Bones continues "Mr. Bray, please clean the bones, after which I'll do my initial analysis."

Wendell nods "Right on it Dr. B, do you know this young lady here?"

Bones says "She's my niece, why wouldn't I know her?"

"Oh." A unison statement came from both Wendell and Zack.

Bones says "Sky, this is Dr. Zack Addy, and Mr. Wendell Bray."

Sky waves at them, and then Bones motions for her to follow her.

Bones and Sky walked into Angela's office, Zack followed, not because he was looking at Dr. Brennan's niece, just that Dr. Brennan, oh who was he kidding, Sky had his full attention.

Bones says "Angela, you remember Russ' daughter Sky."

Angela shakes her hand and says "You've gotten big, how's Russ doing?"

Sky turns her attention away and Bones says "He's away for a little while, and Sky's going to stay with Booth and I until he gets back."

Sky nods, and Angela gives Bones, her 'Sweetie what's really going on' look, and Bones gives Angela her 'not the time' look. It was a best friend thing.

Angela noticed Zack standing in the doorway and says "Can we help you, brain boy?"

Zack says "Wendell's needs the skull for cleaning." Angela nodded and handed over the skull.

"I was done anyways. Now, Sweetie you seemed like you wanted to ask me something."

Bones says "Ah, yes I was hoping you wouldn't mind hanging out with Sky for a little bit, while I examine the remains?"

Angela says "I'd love to sweetie, but I have to run facial recognition."

Zack steps forward and says "I'll do it." He tried to play it off like it was less desperate than it sounded.

Sky says "Yeah, you guys work. Brain boy and I can hang out for a little while. He can show me the ropes." She winks at Zack.

He felt something, he couldn't explain what. He says "I was thinking more of the 1920s exhibit, but the string exhibit is as capable, just a little less interesting."

Sky laughed at him and says "It's an expression, it means show me around."

"Oh." He bent his head down at the bit of embarrassment. Wait, why did he feel embarrassed?

Bones says "Well, I guess. But Wendell won't be doing all the work himself."

Sky laughed "Relax Aunt Tempe, we won't go far."

She grabbed Zack's hand and started to walk out of the office, slightly pulling him but he didn't seem to mind. He started to move a bit faster, almost jogging, and he pulled ahead showing the way out of the lab. She laughed telling him to wait up.

Angela looked back from the two kids, and to her best friend saying "How long do you think it'll take him to fall for her? I'd give him a week tops."

Bones, who was distracted, and says "Who?"

Angela laughed "Zack."

Bones says "Angela, Zack has an IQ of 163, I doubt he would develop feelings for my niece."

"The heart wants what the heart wants. You know that better than anybody."

Bones says "Ange, they're just kids."

With that, she walked out of the room and into the bone room. Just kids. Angela laughed, her best friend had to know her better than that. She was going to meddle.

* * *

><p><strong>Of course Angela's going to meddle, it's Angela. I deleted the introduction, it was boring. Sorry.<strong>


	3. Acting So Irrationally

Zack had taken her to the front of the Jeffersonian, where there was a hot dog cart outside, and they grabbed a couple.

She laughed "Since you were 12?"

He smiles "12 years old. I think I still have a picture."

He pulled out his wallet, and showed her a picture of a much younger version of himself, with Hodgins and Dr. Brennan.

She smirked "You were a dorky little squint."

He says "How did you-"

"Booth told me that squints weren't used to normal people, that I should take it easy on you." She smiled, placing her hair behind her ear.

Zack looked into her eyes. Her pale eyes. They were so pretty. He says "You have beautiful eyes."

She looked towards the ground and says "It's a family thing."

Zack moved closer to her, what was he doing, this wasn't his thing. But she just looked so beautiful. He lifted her head, focusing her eyes on his. But then a stern voice came piercing through.

"Dr. Addy!" Cam had yelled.

He and Sky had jumped, causing her to accidentally spill her hot dog on his lab coat. It would have normally been okay, but she liked ketchup. Zack didn't seem to mind her was still focusing on the fact that he almost just kissed his boss's niece.

Zack smiled at her and says "Here, why don't you go get another one and I'll talk to her."

She says "I'm so sorry, Tempe's gonna kill you."

He laughs, she walks back over to the hot dog cart, and he heads in Cam's direction. He smiled at the sight of the stain, he was acting and thinking weird, but something was stopping him from getting his thoughts straightened out.

Cam says "Zack, there is a murder victim in the lab and the case is our first priority, it surprises me that you would act so irrationally and that Dr. Brennan would allow it."

Zack defended himself immediately. "Dr. Saroyan, Sky is Dr. Brennan's niece, and she asked me to keep track of her while she examined the bones."

Cam stood slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

She looked as if she was about to head back into the Jeffersonian, but she turned back to him.

Zack says "Is everything all right, Cam?"

She says "Zack, I suggest keeping track of Sky a little less intimately for further problem avoidance."

Zack blushed but nodded, and she then left into the building and her advice sunk into his brain. It repeated itself until Sky came over, and Zack laughed as she juggled her food and a pile of napkins.

Sky rushes to him and says "Well don't just stand there, you want the stain to be permanent?"

She helped him clean off the ketchup, and afterwards they started to walk back into the Jeffersonian. Sky bumped into him, causing him to hit a wall, sending her into laughter. He really was something else. And those dark brown eyes though. She shook it off and continued to walk with him.

Zack walked back in, after they finished eating their hot dogs with Sky and standing talking to Bones was Dr. Lance Sweets. They looked deep into conversation, so Zack motioned for Sky to follow him, and together they snuck into his office.

Zack says "This is what you get when you work with the government."

"Nice chair." She laughed.

She motioned for him to sit down, reluctantly he did, and she started spinning it in a circle, and after a moment, fell onto his lap, and together they were spinning at a decent amount of speed. Why was Zack so happy, the activity seemed quite childish, but maybe it was because she was happy.

Then a familiar voice carried through the office. It was Hodgins. He says "Cam said I could probably find you here, have I given you the results from the-"

He stopped talking and Zack noticed, stopping the chair. And after a moment of silence, Sky got up and walked over to introduce herself.

"Hello Dr. Hodgins, I'm Sky Brennan. I'm staying with my aunt for a while. I've heard much about you." She smiled, it wasn't a lie, she had heard of him, just from Zack.

He hesitated, still confused about the scene he had just seen, and says "Hi, you can just call me Hodgins. Do you mind if I talk to Zack a minute, it pertains to the case."

She nods and starts to walk out of the room, smiling "I'll be in Tempe's office."

Zack waved to her as she exited. Something inside felt like it sank. He was starting to feel a bit sick. But as soon Sky was out of distance, Hodgins slapped Zack in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Zack rubbed his arm slightly.

Hodgins was nearly yelling "You little you, that's Dr. B's niece, do you know what you doing just then?"

Zack says "Honestly no."

Hodgins stood looking at Zack for a moment more, but then decided to ignore it and go give Bones the test results.


	4. Catching More than a Ride

Zack walked out of his office, grabbing his lab coat and ID. He wanted to take a look into his boss' office, to see if Sky was there. But he shook it off, he couldn't figure out why she was such an influence.

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice "Heading out kinda early, eh brain boy?"

Zack turned, secretly hoping it was Sky but he knew this voice all too well. It was Angela, she was standing in his doorway smiling. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I was going to take a cab. Is Dr. Brennan still here?" He picked up his backpack.

Angela smiles "Are you sure she's who you're asking for?"

Zack gives her a glare and they're disturbed by yet another knock. This time a smile hit Zack's face, it was Sky. He couldn't explain it but he felt relieved and anxious at the same time.

"Oh are you busy, I can come back in a couple minutes?" She smiled at Zack, really not wanting to leave.

Angela laughed "No, we were just discussing Zack's transportation home."

She looked concerned "You don't drive?"

He put his head down, feeling embarrassed for the second time today. "No."

The look hurt her, she smiled again and says "Well, I could see if Tempe will let me borrow her car, and I could drive you home."

He wanted to accept, spending alone time with her, and no possible chance of interruptions. Did he really want her to know he couldn't drive? And that he lived with Hodgins? She raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer, he couldn't resist the plead in her pale eyes.

She laughed and ran out of his office, was she skipping? Why was she so happy that he had said yes? He was nerdy, but also he was also cute. Tempe told her about the first time she realized she was in love with Booth she had this gut feeling.

She was kind of light-headed, almost felt as if she was floating. She kept wanting to turn around and look at him, but didn't because he was a man of science and would find it weird. She instead hurried to Tempe's office, and prepared her puppy eyes.

"I don't see why not." Her aunt said to Sky's surprise.

"Really?" Sky was honestly shocked.

"Well Zack doesn't have a ride home, and since Booth can come pick me up, I don't see why not. You are an excellent driver I hear." The rest of her reasons were cut short by a tight hug from her niece.

"Thank you Tempe. I won't scratch it." She said, pulling away to go tell Zack.

A couple of moments later, Angela came into Brennan's office. "Whose the matchmaker now?"

She laughed. "It's just a car ride, Angela. Nothing more."

Angela smiles, slowly leaving, "They're teenagers what do you think they do in cars?"

* * *

><p>Sky walked back into Zack's office, smiling. She laughed "Grab your bag, brain boy. You're catching a ride with me."<p>

Zack both, was in awe and in great thankfulness, that Brennan said yes. Maybe now he'd get the chance to kiss her. No! he screamed in his head. She was Dr. Brennan's niece. But she was just so pretty.

Sky laughed at his silence. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No my tongue remains perfectly inside my mouth." She burst into laughter again, her smile was gorgeous.

"Another expression, maybe after driving lessons, English lessons. Metaphors and similes first."

He raises an eyebrow. "When did we make arrangements for you to give me driving lessons?"

"Well if you're going to keep trying to kiss me, I'm not going to be the one driving the other home afterwards all the time." She laughed, walking ahead to Brennan's car as Zack blushed.

Was it that noticeable that he wanted to kiss her? As they reached the car she unlocked it, and he opened her door for her, and she got in.

"A gentlemen." She smiled. She was adorable when she blushed.

"As Booth says, we are a dying breed." He didn't quite understand the reference since it was a quality and not a genetic, but she seemed to enjoy it.

He got in on the other side, and she started up the car. She laughed. "Where do you live?"

Zack smiles, pointing to the GPS, "Hodgins' house is programmed into the GPS system. She's had to drop me off multiple times from work."

"You live with Hodgins, isn't he married to Angela still?" She was interested.

He laughed. "Yes. They have a little boy. Hodgins has quite a bit of money, and I live in the apartment across the tennis courts, above the garage."

She says "Sounds like he has quite a couple flotillas full of money."

Zack set the directions to Hodgins' in the GPS as she turned on the radio, and began to sing to a popular Pop song.

"What artist is this?" Zack was amused at how well she knew the words.

"Seriously?" She seemed quite shocked. "The Wanted, best older boy band ever."

He laughed it off, and she says "So Zack where do you go to school?"

"I don't. Graduated a year ago." He said, sounding very proud.

"What high school?" She said, and he laughed.

"I graduated from high school at age 14. I graduated college last year." He said, with pride increasing.

She felt slightly embarrassed. "Well I skipped 10th grade ha-ha."

He says "Where do you go to school now in DC?"

She laughs "McKinney High."

He says "How interesting, I teach a Forensics class over there."

"I haven't gone to my first day and a teacher already likes me." She sent him a beautiful smile.

The rest of the car ride, they sat just talking, and he would listen to her sing to the radio every couple of songs she would say 'This is my jam' and then dance around still paying attention to the road. She had a really beautiful voice, like her aunt. He could feel his heart sink a little when they reached the house.

* * *

><p>She got out of the car, and followed him to the door. He smiled at her. And she placed her hand on the door as he was about to close it, going inside leaving her alone.<p>

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She protested.

"Do you want to come in?" He said. Even though he really wanted her to come in.

"It's a little cold out here, and to be honest, I don't know how to work that GPS thingy to get back to Tempe's house." She said pointing to the car.

He smiled. He opened the door, letting her in. She took it all in. It was simple. Couple bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room.

He says "Lemme go grab the address out of my book and I can program it for you. Okay?"

She laughed. "I expected more of a Jimmy Newtron feel, not a good too-shoes college kid."

He says from the other room. "I don't know what that means."

She says "You have much to learn my friend. Cool you have a Xbox." She said pointing to the machine by the television.

"Yeah Hodgins gave it to me for Christmas, you could show me how to use sometime eh?" He finally found the small slip of paper, and he came back into the room.

Sky had laid herself out onto his couch, and was flipping through his TV channels. She laughed at him. "What took you so long?"

He smiled. "You have a way of making yourself at home, you know that?"

"It's a gift." She shrugged her shoulder, shutting off the TV and heading back out to the car with Zack.

After a couple minutes, Zack got out of the car. "You're all set."

She smiled. "Thanks, brain boy."

She then gave him a peck on the cheek. He reached his hand out for her to pulling her back. She felt the grip of his lips longing for hers, hers longing for his, and when they collided it was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Sure she'd kissed other guys, but not like this.

He couldn't figure out why he'd waited all day to kiss her, he had wanted to back at the Lab but then they kept getting interrupted. But now, oh he could feel her returning it, and every inch of him wanted to stay like that forever, but he had to pull away, he needed oxygen.

She missed him already, but they both needed to breathe. They both knew this is wrong, she was Tempe's niece and he was Tempe's assistant. She swallowed waiting for a response.

"No um, thank you, very much."

She got what he really meant, and with that she got into her car, and he got into his apartment. His head was still rambling on with thoughts on how wrong that was, but how right it felt. And her head was just spinning in circles. Neither could fall asleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the really long chapter, I just culdn't figure out where to split it up.<strong>


	5. What's a Wingman

Zack rolled over in his bed, and looked at the clock, _6:44_. Why did she just leave? He could feel her return his kiss, but why didn't they say anything afterwards? He couldn't help but toss and turn, with the questions rolling through his head shouting at him.

Then a small beep made his day, or morning rather. It was from her.

_Hey are you up?- Sky_

_Yes, I am awake._ He replied, it was the only thing he could respond clearly with.

_Do you want to go to breakfast with me?_

_Of course._ He honestly couldn't wait to see her again.

_Could you meet me at the Royal Diner in a half an hour?_

_Sure._ Immediately afterwards he called Hodgins, to see if he could get a ride.

She was ecstatic. But also slightly confused. They had kissed but were they a couple? They were going to breakfast but was it a date? She put it aside and went to get dressed, and wrote a note to Tempe telling her where'd she be, with the car.

Zack stood patiently waiting outside the diner. Hodgins had dropped him off a couple minutes ago, and didn't want him to know he was meeting Sky, although Angela did give him dirty looks when they left. Was she trying to imply that she knew he was meeting Sky?

A smile immediately struck his face when he saw her. She had straightened her hair, and was in a sporty artistic kind of look with her black leather jacket, pink shirt, and blue denim jeans. Not to mention the dark purple high tops.

"Your face lit up when you saw me eh?" She said.

He was unsure what it meant. "I guess."

She walked up to him, and he took her hand. She felt almost like she'd been shocked. They walked up to the door, and when he opened it, he slid his hand, that was gripping hers, across her back and around her body, pulling her in, and she couldn't help but blush.

He got them a table by the window and the two ate and talked. She ate quite a lot, Zack got the macaroni and cheese, he loves their mac and cheese. She talked about being nervous for school and trying out for the cheer team, and band rehearsals, and he just listened.

She finally looked at him and says "Are you gonna talk?"

He laughs. "I just like listening to you talk."

"Be careful, a girl might get used to that." She tapped his shoulder, and rested her hand on the table.

He took her hand in his, and smiled. "Maybe I want you to."

She blushed again. Outside, walking up was Dr. Lance Sweets. He watched the couple from outside the window, that's Temperance Brennan's niece sitting holding hands with Dr. Brennan's assistant. After a moment of slightly stalking he decided to enter his favorite diner.

Zack hadn't noticed Sweets until he had acknowledged them. He was too busy focused on Sky's eyes. They looked so pretty when she laughed, it was a squeal almost, but a laugh none the less.

"Hey there Zack!" Sweets shouted from across the small diner.

Sky was on the side facing the entrance. She waved. "Hey Dr. Sweets, care to join us?"

Sweets made his way over to the table, as Zack got up and moved in the seat next to Sky. Sweets took note of this, and the way they looked at one another. It was different. Sure there had been some weird relationships that Sweets had stumbled upon at the Jeffersonian but this was different.

"So Sky how do you like D.C?" Sweets asked.

"It's definitely different. Bigger city, nicer people." She shot a smile at Zack.

"So you've met the whole crew of squints eh?" Sweets used Booth's nickname.

She laughs. "Yeah, they're all nice enough you know. I just think I need friends closer to my age."

Sweets jumps "Zack is closer to your age."

She smirks a little "Are you his wingman?"

Zack defends himself, not knowing what a wingman did, but Hodgins had used it before. "No."

Sweets says "Zack, a wingman talks his friend up to the girl he likes."

Zack says "Oh."

Sky laughs, spilling the apple juice she was drinking on to the table slightly. Zack grabs a napkin and cleans it up. After looking to her eyes once more, he turns to Sweets.

"Sweets, we'd really love to stay and chat, but we just came in on her way to drop me off at the lab and give Dr. B her lunch for the day." Zack really wanted some alone time with Sky.

"Cool, cool. Hey I'll see your Uncle Booth at work, want me to tell him I saw you?"

"No!" Sky shouted, surprisingly loud for a small diner.

With that Zack wrapped his arm around her again, practically pushing her out the door.

Once they got outside, Zack looked to her. "That was weird."

She smiled "You think he noticed?"

Zack smirks. "Noticed what?"

She laughs, tapping his shoulder. "Us silly, I mean he is a shrink after all, you think he knows?"

Zack smiled. For some reason he liked the way she had said us. "What exactly are we?"

She blushed. "I don't know, what are we Zack?"

He was about ready to tell her, how he felt and learn how she felt, but then his phone started going off. He picked it up.

"Hello?" Zack said into the phone.

Dr. Brennan's voice carried through the phone. "Hey Zack, when are you coming into work?"

Zack looked to Sky and smiles. "In an hour, I slept in."

"Okay, do you mind stopping by the house to see if Sky's home, she went out early this morning. I would like her to come by the lab today." Dr. Brennan stated.

Sky tried to hold back a laugh, while Zack agreed. "Of course."

Zack hung up after privately discussing some matter of the case, Zack and Sky spent a half an hour at the bench near the park.

* * *

><p>Zack walked in with Sky, she went over to her aunt's office and Zack began working on the platform. Moments later, Wendell rolled a chair over and poked his shoulder.<p>

"So?" Wendell smirked.

"So what?" Zack protested.

Wendell laughed. "Come you start dating the boss' niece and expect me to be cut short on the details."

Zack says "We're not dating."

Wendell says "Might want to tell her that."

Zack says "What's that supposed to mean?"

Wendell says "Dude, she's a 16 year old girl."

* * *

><p>A little while later, Sky still remained sitting in her aunt's office, while Zack was waiting for Hodgins' to get results from samples.<p>

He found himself looking at her again. Studying all the little ticks she had told him about. The fact she hated the waves in her hair, and the purple coloring under her eyes, and her rosy cheeks, and her small little blackhead under her nose.

"If you're going to stare, I suggest you make it a lot less obvious. What do you got x-ray vision or something?" Hodgins voice came through clearly.

As the comment came through Zack felt his heartbeat increasing and his mood changing. He was breathing heavily and clenching his fists. His voice was lower as he says "I would not do that."

Hodgins laughs "I'm just saying you've worked with Dr. B long enough, I'd understand if you were eyeing her niece."

Zack grabbed his shoulder. "What are you saying?"

Hodgins looks at the boy and notices he's pushed the wrong button. "Do we have a problem, kid?"

Zack says "I don't know, do we?"

Just then Tempe and Sky came out of her office, with their coats, and the rest of the Jeffersonian emerged.

Tempe smiles "We're heading out, Sky needs to go to bed early for her first day tomorrow."

By now Zack and Hodgins had broken their death stare, and Zack was ecstatic to see Sky again. She was smiling and looking as good as ever.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." Zack says.

"Maybe." Sky nods.

After they left, Zack found he could not concentrate on anything and went home, hoping that if he tried to rush the day, he would see Sky again.


	6. An Older Look

**I know I'm horrible at updating, but I've been in and out of the hospital the past two weeks, most of this chapter has been written, I just needed a transition for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Sky walked through the lonely halls of school. She had met a couple friends, gotten along with a couple teachers. Band class had just ended, and her new friend, fellow saxophone player Jake, was walking out with her. She met up with her new friends from World Studies, Erin and Avery. Together they ate lunch, and then went their separate ways, but they met up right after 8th bell.<p>

"Where are you off to?" Jake said, walking next to Sky.

"Forensics." She said, looking for the teacher's name on her schedule.

"You won't find a name. A new guy's teaching Forensics. Young guy, he's cool. We started a couple weeks ago. All the seniors take it. Lucky you have us in the class." Avery laughed.

The three students walked in ahead of Sky, and they saved her a seat next to Jake. She heard a familiar voice behind her, and immediately recognized it.

"Well, well, well. Sky Brennan is in my 9th period class, how wonderful?" Zack said.

Sky turned around at his voice. "Zack!"

She threw her arms around him, and felt him hesitate before returning the hug. Zack was grateful for being outside the classroom, where no one could see, but he was also so happy to have her body heat pressing against his.

He pulled away, realizing they were in a professional scene. "Mr. Addy, please Sky. I don't want either of us to get in trouble."

She laughed taking her seat. Zack stood in front of the class, spoke for a couple minutes, giving her the brief outline of what they were doing in class, and then handed out a worksheet. In the back of the classroom was a dark haired, brown eyes boy with spiked hair in the front staring at Sky.

The boy walked up, leaning against Sky's desk. "The name's Cole."

Sky turned and laughed "In your dreams."

Cole placed his hand on her neck, and slid his finger down. "I am quite the dreamer."

Zack noticed the interaction, and for some reason he didn't like it very much, but he felt his stomach both sank and rose when he noticed Sky was not returning the attraction, he rose from his chair and walked over to Cole.

"Mr. Hogan, please return to your seat." Zack said.

"Make me, brain boy. You don't look that tough." Cole stated, poking Zack in the chest.

"I am an administrator, and can fight, due to exposure to FBI." Zack said,

"What your daddy an FBI Agent?" Cole said, tapping Zack in the chest now.

Zack grabbed Cole's hand and twisted his arm around his back. "No, I work with Agent Booth. Special Agent Booth. Now return to your seat."

Cole broke from Zack's hold and then returned to his seat, while Sky winked at Zack. Jake noticed this and whispered "Stop flirting with the teacher. He's only 19."

She laughing, whispering back "I'm not flirting, he works with my aunt. Plus, he knows I like him, therefore it's not flirting."

Jake and her laugh, and when the bell rings, Sky walks up to Zack whose packing up his desk. She laughs as he packs his shoulder bag. "Come slow poke, you need to study for your drivers test that I signed you up for next month."

He says "I took the class, I just never felt the need to take the test."

She laughs. "Sure, it's not like you failed it."

"It wasn't." Zack said plainly.

"Oh you're being serious. I apologize." Sky giggled.

"I would never lie to you." Zack stated plainly.

"Good to know." Sky blushed.

They walked out together, leaving Sky's friends behind, watching them. Avery turns to Jake, "Man, her and Mr. Addy are really hitting it off."

Jake laughs. Erin shrugs "Are we missing something?"

Jake heads off. "Oh yeah."

* * *

><p>"Not a single guys' night?" Sky asked, looking to him.<p>

"I don't know what a guys night is, exactly." Zack unbuttoned his shirt in the mirror of the fitting room.

Instead of studying, Sky had driven him to the mall, so she could take him shopping. She told him she hated shopping, which was unusual for a girl, but he needed to amp up his style.

Waiting for the absolute last outfit she was sure, because Zack could not make up his mind, she had no idea, they'd be there for well over an hour. Just then Zack got a call on his phone.

Without thinking, he came out of the small fitting room, without a shirt, grabbing his cell phone from his jacket in Sky's hands. She noticed him, surprisingly fit for a nerd, and he just looked at her.

"Dr. Addy." Zack said picking up the phone.

Booth was on the other line. "Hey Zack, Sky hasn't been home yet, I figured she caught up with you."

"What made you think that?" Zack asked, politely.

Booth got a little concerned. "Forget it. Is she?"

"Yes, Agent Booth. Would you care to speak to her?" Zack said, handing Sky the phone.

Booth was still answering. "No, I think I'm fine."

"So you don't want to talk to me, Uncle Booth?" Sky giggled.

Booth coughed. "No. I just. Where are you guys?"

"At the mall. Which is so lame, but Avery made a good point, Zack looks a little too young, we are currently shopping for an older look." Sky said, in an annoyed voice.

Booth laughed. "Okay, well be home by 6."

She hung up the phone and looked back at Zack in the fitting room. He came out in a black jacket, white graphic tee, and jeans, and Sky found herself smiling at him.

"Well what do you think?" Zack asked.

She giggled a little bit, and smiled. "You look nice."

"Why are you laughing then?" Zack asked, turning to look at himself.

She pecked him on the cheek, and smiled. "I wasn't. You wouldn't believe you're only 19. Well with that haircut you would."

"Hey, I happen to like my hair." Zack patted the sides of his brown hair.

Sky playfully tapped him on the air. "No but really, maybe just a trim."

Zack rolled his eyes. They headed over to the barber shop, and he sat in the chair while Sky flipped through some hair magazines.

"So we never finished our conversation, why do you want me to have a guys night?" Zack asked.

Sky rolled her eyes. "Well, Avery and Erin want to hang out, and have a girls night. So I figured if you had a guys night, Jake wouldn't feel left out."

Zack laughed. "So you want me to throw a party, and invite your band friend?"

Sky smacked him, only so it would sting a little. "You can be a real jerk, sometimes."

The person came to cut his hair and Sky simply showed the man a picture, after which Zack's hair was swifted up in the front, while being shorter on the sides and in the back.

"Wow. You look wow." Sky smiled, mouth practically hanging open.

"Lack of formable words, tends to express feelings of admiration and affection." Zack states smiling.

She links her arm in his and notices the time. "So it's 5:40, you want to head back to my place?"

Zack turned and shifted his shoulder. "You know, I think that Agent Booth is home."

Sky burst out into laughter. "Woah there buddy, I meant to discuss the whole night out situation and get you a ride home. I think you're stepping a little too far a little too soon."

Zack looked embarrassed and offended. "I didn't mean that like. Could we go now?"

She laughed as they walked to the car. They listened to the radio and laughed all the way home.


End file.
